


Feeling

by Ukume94



Category: Hayffie - Fandom, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Caring Haymitch, F/M, Sad Effie, Sweet Haymitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Feeling

Effie leaned against the wall inside another room in the moving train.  
Her hand placed against her heart, her other covering her lips.  
Her tears slipping out her eyes into her made up face.  
She was tired, tired of seeing these children hurting from President Snow. Tired of hiding the way she felt, tired of lying to herself.  
Last year it didn't feel like this, when she plucked Katniss' sisters name out of the bowl she believed it was beautiful but also would be an amazing show watching her fight for her life for her sister. Peeta the poor boy, he was so afraid. He was so pure, full of hope.  
Effie ignored his sobs on their way to the train to head to the Capitol.  
Effie shakes her head trying to rid of the memories of once believing that The Hunger Games were actually helping the districts.  
Her eyes burn from the eyeliner and mascara she wears.  
She wipes the back of her hands over her eyes not caring about what she would look like after.  
She could hear Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch speaking about the 75th Hunger Games.  
She closes her eyes watching herself pull out Katniss' name out of the bowl. Katniss doesn't stop the tears from falling.  
If only she could have done something for this beautiful young girl.  
Effie walks over to the boys bowl. She looks to Peeta and Haymitch their eyes on her waiting for their fate.  
Maybe I could have done something. She whispers inside the room.  
She pulls the paper out her hands lightly shaking. She slowly opens it her heart dropping when she saw his name.  
Not him.  
"Haymitch Abernathy!" She speaks into the microphone her voice echoing in the speakers.  
"I volunteer as tribute." Peeta says walking towards her.  
She would be lying if she said she didn't take a breath of relief when Peeta volunteered.  
Effie kicks off her high heel the shoe flying across the room hitting a vase of white roses. The vase falls to the floor with a loud crash.  
Shit.  
The chatter from the other three stop.  
The sound of footsteps come closer to the room.  
She limps away from the door towards the shoe laying on the bouquet of roses.  
Her door opens and closes.  
She bends over to grab her shoe.  
"What happened?" Haymitch's voice says surprising her.  
She doesn't turn around knowing her smeared makeup with explain everything.  
"I tripped." She answers.  
"That was one trip. How about you loosen your corset, your body might be finally fighting you." He jokes.  
Effie ignores his joke, she stands from grabbing her shoe she walks away from the broken vase Haymitch behind her.  
"Didn't you hear me?" He asks confusion in his voice.  
"I did, I don't have anything to say." She answers looking out of the window her eyes looking out to the fast moving landscape.  
"Effie, what's wrong?" He asks walking towards her. He watches his step so he wouldn't go near the mess on the floor.  
He stops right behind her noticing her shoulders shaking.  
"Effie?" His voice showing his concern. He places his hand on her shoulder slowly turning her around.  
His eyes land on her smeared makeup, her tears rolling down her cheeks, her pain covering her features.  
"Hey, what the matter sweetheart?"  
"I almost lost you." She admits.  
His eyebrows furrow together in confusion.  
"I chose your name, if I would have picked his name it still wouldn't have made a difference. I can't take it anymore. I'm not brave like Katniss, I'm not strong like Peeta, I'm not helpful like you. I can't take it anymore."  
Haymitch pulls her into his arms. Her head laying against his chest.  
"Shh, sweetheart. Listen to yourself. You're all of them, we all are. We all have each of those things you listed. You might not think you are Brave but I've watched you stand up to peacekeepers, you might not think your strong but I've watched you hold yourself when things got bad, you don't think your helpful but you are, you just talked about making Peeta and I something gold to show our teamwork, you help them with everything they do. Effie, sweetheart you're the most amazing woman I've known. Don't quit on them now when they need you, don't quit on me. I need you." Haymitch says kissing her forehead.  
Effie looks into his eyes seeing the true Haymitch.  
She wipes away her leftover tears.  
Haymitch cleans off her smeared makeup with his thumbs.  
"Now give Haymitch a smile so he knows you're okay."  
Effie smiles looking into the face of the man she knew she couldn't live without even when he was a drunken mess.  
Haymitch smiles kissing her cheek.  
"That's my girl." He says into her ear before walking out of the room to go back with Katniss and Peeta.  
Effie places her hand over the spot he kissed her still feeling his lips on her cheek.  
She smiles into her hand knowing she wound forget this feeling.


End file.
